


Twisted

by Neonnah



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonnah/pseuds/Neonnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Discontinued until further notice*</p><p>A friend turned enemy has rose against our heroes, bent on destroying them. Their first target is one of the heroes' strongest fighters, Shadow. What is their motive and what had lend them to turn on all of their beloved friends?</p><p>Shadow X Reader friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This has been slow going in the works and it needs more attention which it will most certainly get when I begin writing again. Feel free to guess who our antagonist is ^^'

The sound of the night’s rain dripping echoed through the ancient corridors. The walls were barely supporting themselves, crumbling with age. Limbs and vines had overtaken the forgotten temple, hidden from the eyes of civilization. It sat there for centuries, fading away, thought to have been empty to this day. But tonight, there was a disturbance.   
The sound of shoes clacking against the stone floor where in rhythm with the rain drops. The trespasser was barely recognizable in the moon light. The figure walked with ease through the narrow hallways and found their way around the fallen debris, and into a large room. The room itself was breath-taking, a high ceiling that reveled the full moon outside. And hieroglyphics decorated the walls while some cracked and looked like they were to fall at any time. There in the middle of the room sat a small alter with ancient symbol and carvings engraved on it. The luminous light of the moon shone down, through all the vines, on the alter showcasing a large book. Some of the dust disturbed on the cover from some of the rain droplets that found their way through the vines. The mysterious figure, after taking in the scene, walked up to the alter and stopped just shy of the first step. Then with a swift leap found their way perched on the top of the alter. They gently reached for the book with gloved hands and blew the dust from the book. Sending a faint cloud of dust into the air. They turned the book to it’s side and untied it’s bindings and slowly opened the cover.  
The second the book was opened light exploded from the pages. The light’s energy shot through the mass of vines and into the sky towards the moon. The energy was raging from the book and the light was becoming brighter and brighter as it continued to ascend its way into the sky. Then some of the light’s energy began to snake its way towards its handler. The person then violently slammed the book shut, but held it close. Their breathing was shaky and seemed almost panicky. Thoughts were racing through their mind. Did anyone see that? Did it work like planned? What do I do now that it’s done? What….what am I-. Their thoughts were cut short when they saw a flash of light come from the outside of the temple. It was a familiar sight to them, for they have seen it many of times. They calmly sat the book back where it was in the beginning and followed the same route to the outside. Carefully planning out their next actions.   
The sun was finally making its way over the horizon when they made it past the first archway. Once they arrived to the front steps they encountered an old friend.   
“What are you doing here?” said the ebony hedgehog. Which was at first in a fighting stance but gave away a confused look upon seeing the person exit the temple.   
“Taking care of some business.” they replied calmly. Slowly walking towards Shadow. Whose expression turned into frustration and stepped in their way. “Do you mind telling me what just happened here? Or-”   
“Or you can join me?” they interrupted. Shadow seemed to have an uneasy feeling yet familiar. But he knew something wasn’t right. The figure saw his discomfort and struck at him before he could make the first move. Shadow was taken aback from the unexpected hit and found himself slightly burned as well. “What was that-“ the person came at him again their fists ablaze. “I can’t have someone like you getting in my way, so I’m going to get rid of you before everything starts!” They shot fire at the hedgehog while he used chaos control to dodge and shooting chaos spears at them.   
This continued for several minutes until Shadow pinned the person to the ground about ready to finish them off, both tired from the cat and mouse game.   
He was about to administer the final blow when a crippling pain exploded in his abdomen. The force of the hit threw him back a couple of feet and found him on the ground in agony. He couldn’t believe what has happened. He looked down to see charred flesh and some of it was still burning. He glanced up from his wound to see his attacker standing over him, as if just taunting him to just touch them.   
“Now you will feel my pain.” they said as they forced their hand on Shadow’s face, covering his mouth and the torturing burning sensation came to him far more worse than the one he just received. He could feel the burning fire engulf him and slowly drain his energy away. The figure held their hand there until the ebony hedgehog’s body went limp, and they released their grip.   
They then disposed of him in a place where no one he knows would find him, making sure that their plan will go without being problematic.   
“Now just have to get some people to help me with my plan to bring darkness to this world…again”


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out a little about our Reader's setting and what has happened to our friend Shadow ^^

It was a cold autumn night with rain and wind whipping through the air; the rain soaking the ground making it hard for anyone to trek across it. The moon barely visible in the collection of clouds in the sky; in the dense pine forest stood one little house with a few lanterns lighting its inside.   
YOUR P.O.V.   
The weather here was terrible; it has been raining for the past four days and hasn’t stopped any. Well where I live, it’s pretty bad since there isn’t a town for several miles, let alone a house. I could use neighbors but they would never come around anyways, not to mention that I’m only ___ years old and living on my own. Well there is a small family who comes bye every once in a while to see how things are going.   
Anyways back to the rain, it has been non-stop and I can’t get anything done around here. Since last winter life has been this way, and it isn’t easy to support yourself alone. So I have to hunt and sent traps to be able to have food and go to the nearest village to trade every day for supplies. So for the past several days if have been trapped inside only being able to make it to my extra building out back.   
So you put down my sandwich which you have been eating for the past couple of minutes and checked the weather outside to see if the rain has slacked up any. Great it’s still raining, how I am ever going to get any fuel for my lanterns. You glanced up to them and saw them illuminating the small one room house. You sighed. You had only a small amount of fuel left, at the moment and were running low of things to trade at the village. At this rate I will be sitting in the dark for weeks! After finishing the rest of my meal you got up and grabbed one of the lanterns and put on your hooded poncho.   
Then once you stepped outside the freezing rain stung your face as you made your way out into the storm. Your heavy boots only became heavier as they became caked with mud, which only slowed you down some. You walked around to the back of your house, wrapping the poncho tighter around you for warmth as you made your way towards your little barn that you have constructed yourself. You opened the flimsy door to check on the last of your farm animals, like your chickens and goat. You had sold the others for supplies or money at the village. After making sure your animals were fine, you walked back into the cold autumn rain. You looked up into the sky praying for it to stop its downpour; raindrops were getting into your eyes when you saw a flash of light. Your eyes shot open as the light disappeared behind a line of trees. Immediately it caught your attention since you have never seen anything like that before. Yet at the same time something was telling you not to follow the light but then again it could have been a sign from your short prayer. So after a seconds thought you dart into the forest to where you believed the light had went.   
The dense forest and the poor light of your lantern aided little to help you find the source of the mysterious light. You ducked and weaved through the tangle of branches and vines, having a few briers scratch your face. You stopped after awhile of running since you had an idea that you were close. After deciding on a direction you started running again only to have your foot slip in the mud and down you went. You tumbled down an embankment losing your lantern in the process. You landed with a face full of mud; you slowly sit up and wipe the wet dirt from your face with an irritated expression. Now your surroundings where completely black since your lantern was gone, so you blindly begin looking for it. You feel around on the ground only feeling grass, mud and fallen leaves until your hand touches something soft. You retract you hand immediately from the unknown object. What was that? You thought. You reach for it again and this time you leave your hand there. Now you feel warm fur that was somewhat matted but felt burned at the same time. You gasped. It must be a hurt animal or something but, how did it get burned? You thought since of all the rain lately. You couldn’t just leave it out here hurt and in need of some help. So you gently place your arms underneath the animal trying not to frighten it and slowly stood up. When you did lift him, his body jumped a little by the sudden shift of movement. “Shhh, it’s ok, its ok.” you said trying to keep it calm. Then you held the animal close to you to keep him warm since his body was shivering. How am I going to get back, with me carrying an animal, let alone having no light but the pale glow of the moon?   
You began you trek back to your house going the long route there since you couldn’t make it up the slippery hill side.   
The whole trip back you where thinking about the animal you were carrying. Was it a wild animal or someone’s pet? How long has it been out here and how did it get burned? Did it come from that light I saw? Was it fate that I had to rescue it? The sight of your dimly lit house brought you out of your thoughts. Maybe once I get inside I can see the injuries and find out what kind of animal it is. Your arms were aching by now and your load was much heavier than before. You walked through you front door soaking wet and was relieved to have made it back, you easily set him done on your wooden floor. You nearly jump out of you skin when you saw the animal that you have being carrying. It was a creature you have never seen before, you wondered if it was some sort of being from beyond the stars which would make since you thought. Thinking of the light you saw in the sky earlier. You looked at the strange creature taking in its every detail. It was an ebony color with several red stripes with a little tuff of white fur on its chest. It had golden bracelets with black and red material around it, then a pair of white gloves. That’s weird, you thought, he has hands just like people do. Though he had the most peculiar pair of shoes the were similar to his bracelets but different at the same time. Then the burn marks that covered his body are what you noticed next. Even in the dim light you could tell that a few were pretty bad. Mostly the ones on his abdomen and neck, and then there were some scattered across his body that looked minor. “Great. “ You said in a slow tone of voice. How am I supposed to heal these types of wounds when I don’t have anything to do so? The only way that they can heal is if I can go to the village and trade maybe a dozen of eggs and a few furs for some healing cream. His body continued to shiver, so you decided to place him on your bed and try to get him warm. Again you gently lift him and set him on your bed. You then went to your traveling trunk and dug out several blankets and then covered him to his chin. “There” you said after getting everything set. You then sat in your old wooden chair and observed him sleeping for a few moments. After your examination you guess that the animal was a “he”.   
Not long after you had put him to bed did you notice him moving around uncomfortably, tossing and turning underneath the pile of blankets. It was like he was having a bad dream you thought or maybe he is about to wake up. You then got a little worried since you had no clue what he could do, and the possibility that he could be dangerous. If you got seriously hurt you would surely but slowly, die out here from not being able to provide for yourself. But then again, maybe he’s friendly. After a few moments he settled back down and turned over on his side and continued to sleep, slightly snoring. You held in a small laugh at the funny sound that was coming from the ebony creature.   
You stood up and stretched and let out a yawn, it was clearly time to get some shut eye. Since you had someone already occupying your bed, you got one of the last blankets in you trunk and made yourself comfortable on your pile of animal furs in the corner of your small home. You reached up and extinguish the lantern’s light, making the whole house dark as it was outside. Exhausted, you feel into a peaceful sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow held for you.


End file.
